Vento of The Front
Summary Vento of the Front (前方のヴェント Zenpō no Vento) is the only female member of the secretive God's Right Seat, aligned to the Archangel Uriel and the element of wind. She's a magician that holds a deep grudge towards science due to an accident that nearly killed her and resulted on her brother's death when he requested the doctors to give her his blood, as their blood type was extremely rare and they couldn't save them both. She's the first member of God's Right Seat to appear in the series, launching an attack on Academy City after getting permission from the Pope, intending to eliminate Touma and Imagine Breaker. Touma managed to defeat her thanks to the appearance of Fuze Kazakiri, though she was retrieved from the city by Acqua of the Back. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-B Name: Vento of the Front Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Member of God's Right Seat Powers and Abilities: Magic, Wind Manipulation, Divine Punishment, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | Magic, Ice Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defence against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Likely Building level with magic (Easily blows through walls, pillars and human bodies, tilted an entire building diagonally with one attack, tore up an asphalt road for several dozen meters) | City level with Queen of the Adriatic Sea (She's using the Queen of the Adriatic Sea, a spell designed to destroy entire cities and with a self-destruction that has been compared to a nuclear weapon) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Kamijou Touma even while under the effects of AIM) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Building level with magic (Unharmed by an anti-tank missile, tanked her own attack going out of control and exploding in front of her) Stamina: High, she was able to continue fighting even while receiving continuous internal damage because of Fuze Kazakiri's antimagic field. Range: At least ten meters with wind magic; planetary with Divine Punishment | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Hammer and Divine Punishment cross on her tongue | Hammer and Queen of the Adriatic Sea cross on her tongue Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter and expert magician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Divine Punishment can be overcome by not bearing actual ill will and being capable of fighting her without feeling any hostility like Kihara Amata or by a sufficiently powerful passive magic defense; Vento is unable to use normal magic that has not been specially adjusted for God's Right Seat | Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Divine Punishment (天罰術式 Tembatsu Jutsushiki, lit. Damnation Arts'):' This large-scale suppression spell strips people of their consciousness if they ever bear any ill will or feel hostility towards Vento of the Front, based on the logic that no one should bear any menace towards God, if so, punishment will apply. The spell uses the significance of being pierced by steel in Christianity, such as the piercings on her face that bear the attribute of the nails that pierced the Son of God to the cross, and the hammer that she carries which bears the attribute of the hammer that nailed him to the cross. The spell has incredible range considering that it can affect anyone in the world, regardless of distance or knowledge of Vento of the Front. For example, a person hears on the news that an intruder (Vento of the Front) has invaded Academy City and the person bears ill will to the intruder, then that person will activate and receive Divine Punishment. The spell works by stripping away oxygen inside the victim's body, leaving the minimum necessary amount as to not hinder brain and organ functions, forcing the physical body to go into a state like an animal's hibernation period in order to preserve survival. Resuscitation through regulated oxygen supply to victims is impossible, and the spell will only stop if Vento deems it necessary or if the cross controlling it is destroyed. Vento_Wind_Hammer.jpg|Vento unleashes an air blast Vento_Air_Drill_Storm_1.jpg|Vento combines two wind weapons... Vento_Air_Drill_Storm_2.jpg|...and creates a storm of wind drills Vento_Air_Stake.jpg|Vento combines seven wind weapons into a large air stake Wind Weapon: Vento carries a large barbed hammer that represents the hammer that nailed the Son of God to the cross. She uses this hammer to create a wind weapon, a heavy mass of air to bludgeon her opponents. The air doesn't actually follow the movement of the hammer, it uses a pattern derived from the movements of the chain attached to her tongue. Due to this she can launch a flurry attacks from complex directions, make curved attacks, crush the opponent's body from above or below and even release a mass of air surging from her in all directions by spiraling the chain around her body. Vento can freely make the barbed hammer appear and disappear from thin air. After her defeat, she can use normal magic to summon it with a gust of wind. *'Wind Weapon Combination:' Vento can release two wind weapons in quick succession, combine them and make them explode into a fan-shaped storm of hundreds of air drills. She can also do a presumably stronger version of this attack by combining three wind weapons. Vento can also combine her blunt wind weapons into other shapes, such as combining three into a single sharp air stake or combine seven into a giant stake. *'Air Shield:' Vento also used wind to disperse the flames and smoke created when Kihara Amata shot her with an anti-tank missile. Similarly, she prevented the storm of asphalt fragments launched by her own attacks from hitting her by moving all fragments out of the way using wind. *'Air Jump:' Vento can use air magic to boost her movements, being able to easily jump 3 meters into the air to dodge Touma's punch. Internal Control Interference: Vento claims to be capable of putting together a spell that would interfere with the internal control of powers of the incomplete angel Hyouka Kazakiri in a way that would cause her to self-destruct. La Regina del Mare Adriatico: After her defeat, Vento modified the Queen of the Adriatic Sea on top of Biagio's original modifications, and while not able to control the entirety of it, she now has the power to summon a portion of the guardian magical armada to wherever she is. This is shown by a cross made of ice and shaped like an anchor pierced onto her tongue in the place of the cross that uses 'Divine Punishment' that was destroyed earlier. Vento explains her ability to control the fleet as her element being wind and wind being a crucial part of sailing, thus she also has partial control over spells that are water-based. *'Ice Ships:' Vento can summon the more than 40 meters long ships of the fleet out of thin air. These ships can fire at the enemy with ice cannonballs and also shoot ice anchors, capable of knocking Fiamma of the Right a few kilometers away. An ice anchor can explode after being shot, creating thousands of ice stakes that explode in every direction, forming a mountain of ice, gauging out the ground and capable of turning an underground shelter into Swiss cheese. *'Ice Soldiers:' While not shown is very likely Vento can summon the ice soldiers that accompany and guard the ice ships of the fleet. Key: Divine Punishment Vento | La Regina del Mare Adriatico Vento Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7